The present invention relates to a device for displaying an image delivered in particular by a radar on a screen of a television monitor.
More particularly, a television monitor screen is associated with a videographic memory the contents of which are controlled by a control means for controlling the display, receiving the image to be displayed.
More generally, the display device of the invention permits display on a standard television screen having an X, Y scanning, i.e. in Cartesian coordinates, images coming from a sensor operating in .rho., .theta., i.e. in polar coordinates.
This sensor is usually a radar antenna and its associated control electronics. As is known, in the art, the consoles employed for the display of the radar images directly receive different data and in particular, the output videographic signal of the radar.
However, these consoles are relatively rudimentary and the quality of the image displayed is not very good.
Furthermore, the possibilities of extending the use of radar image display is relatively limited by the structure of these consoles, and in particular by the display screen and its control electronics.